Lost In Venice
by Cyanide Jewel
Summary: Black Veil Brides are on a trip in Venice when something terrible happens. Will they escape and live to tell a tale, or will due them part? rated M just to be safe. just a little drabble i wrote and turned in for a grade in english. let me know what you think!


**Tenshi: okay so i wrote this a while ago and i desided 'hmm lets puplish it, and see what happens' so here it is.**

**Akuma: you do realise no one is going to read this right?**

**Tenshi: there's a chance...oh and this was a school project. you should've seen the teachers face XD**

Andy was sitting on a barrel, gazing out towards the sea. As they near the shore, the ship jerks forward. Looking to his right, he sees his lead guitarist yelling at some of the other crew members.

_Andy's Point Of View (POV)_

As I run to the starboard side of the ship, I hear something crash on the ship and Jake, my lead guitarist, yells something. I whip around only to see CC, Ashley, and Jinxx trying to free Jake's leg. I start to see blood pool around and I can only guess that it is the rest of the crew underneath the building. Right as they free him, another building crumbles and they barely have enough time to drag him to safety.

_Jake's POV_

As they drag me across, I hear Ashley yell something, but I couldn't hear what he said because another building was starting to fall. As it hits the ship, the wooden frame explodes and I feel something pierce my chest. Looking down, I see a large shard of wood protruding out of my chest. I can feel the blood as it fills up my lungs. I begin to choke and I spit up more blood. The last thing I saw was a miserable Andy. Then he fades to black and I see nothing. My body begins to go limp and cold and the last thing I feel is a single tear drop slide down my face.

_Ashley's POV_

I watch Andy cry when Jake dies. Going up to him, I attempt to tell him that we have to move, but he doesn't listen. I grab him by the arms so I won't be hurt as badly. As start to drag him away he starts to fight back as I had expected. As he screams and kicks and tries to hit me, I feel a pang of sympathy, for he has just lost his brother. CC comes up and takes Andy away from me. The buildings are still falling, and yet, somehow we aren't getting hit. As if hearing my train of thought, a building starts to fall right in front of the others. As I watch in horror, Jinxx shoves Andy and CC out of the way.

_Jinxx's POV_

Hearing the building beginning to fall, I shove Andy and Ashley out of the way. As I try to run out from under the building, I dive for the edge of the shadow. I feel a searing pain from my waist. I try to get up to stand but I realize my legs are gone. Looking up to the others, I feel my blood surround me. I looked at them and they all knew what I would have said, we aren't going to get off this ship alive.

_CC's_

Running to Jinxx, I start to cry. I grab what's left of him and hug him. I feel a hand grip my shoulder. Laying Jinxx down, I look up to see Andy looking at me with sympathy. He is the only one who knew about my crush on Jinxx. He was going to help me ask him out, but now I will never get the chance. Looking to the right, I see Ashley hold out his hand to help me up. Grabbing it, I slowly get up to look around. I start to see a bridge connecting the two shores together. Hearing a building start to fall, I turn around to see Andy and Ashley underneath it. Running over to them, I push them out of the way just in time. Looking up, seeing the building has basically landed on me, I sigh.

_Andy's POV_

I cling to Ashley, unable to look as CC was crushed underneith the building, but was unable to block out the sound of blood and bones being crushed from the force of the impact. Feeling the tears streaming down my face, I leook up and connect my eyes to Ashley's. My whole band is gone. There's no point in trying to find new members, we aren't going to live this trip, and if we did, would we be able to cheat death again? Leaning up, I place a chaste kiss on his lips before I start to run for the other side of the ship.

_Ashley's POV_

As Andy kisses me, I realize just what he is about to do. As he starts to climb over the railing that somehow was left standing, I grab his waist and pull him back before both the ship and building could take both of us. Looking around, I notice that the buuilding that would've taking Andy's life will now take both of ours.

_Normal POV_

Lerching forward, Andy shouts before realising that it was a dream. Ashley is next to wake up, panting looking like he's seen a ghost. Spotting Andy, Ahley almost crys as he wraps his arms around Andy's waist and placing a kiss on Andy's lips. After about a minute, they hear banging on their hotel room door. Getting up, Andy pulls the door open and is tackled as the other members surround him. Looking at the people he conciders his family, Andy wonders if they had the same dream. He came to one desition that day, they were NEVER going on a ship in Venice and are remaining as close to the inland as possible, just in case.

**Te****nshi: well there ya have it. **

**Akuma: ...well now...and i thought i was evil...**

**Tenshi: -giggles- Reply people!**


End file.
